Kocchi Muite Miiko Drabbles Collections!
by Maruki Shitoichi
Summary: Drabbles yang tidak ber-plot sama sekali, hancur, ABAL, GAJE, dan lain-lain. Rn'R? :3/ON HOLD!/
1. Chapter 1

Maru: Kon'nichiwa Minna-San~! (^w^)/

Saya merupakan author baru di fandom ini, bersama dengan Natsu-Chan~! OC saya~! *meluk Natsumi*

Natsumi: Oi-oi! *mencoba lepasin pelukan 'maut'nya Maru*

Maru: (TcT) Iya deh… *lepasin pelukannya*

Natsumi: Huft! *menghela napas* _Anyway_, bagi yang ingin tahu diriku, baca saja di profil Maru, ok?

Maru: Dibaca ya~! O(Ow^)P #maksa

**=o0o=**

Disclaimer: (Hanya dibaca sekali saja)I ONLY own this story and the plot, Kocchi Muitei Miiko is owned by Ono Eriko only...

Warning(s): (Hanya dibaca sekali saja) OOC-ness (atau Out Of Character), AU (atau Alternative Universe), Typo(s) (atau kesalahan (-kesalahan) dalam penulisan), Author's POV (atau Author's Point Of View), ABAL, Gaje-ness, and others...

**=o0o=**

Chapter 1: Please…

_Tokyo, 4 Mei 2020_

Deru mobil yang mengecil(?) pada malam hari yang cerah. Didalam sebuah mansion (ataukah apartemen?), berdirilah seorang gadis (ataukah ibu?) berambut coklat tua sebahu, memandangi langit yang cerah tersebut dari balkon mansionnya.

Sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu, wajahnya terbentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Sebentar lagi," kata ibu itu, "Sebentar lagi, aku akan mempunyai seorang anak" sambil mengelus-elus perutnya, yang sudah membesar selama 8 bulan, itu.

Lalu, sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"H-hei! Lepaskan!" gerutu ibu itu, dengan wajah memerah.

"Tidak mau" kata orang yang memeluknya itu.

"L-lepaskan, Tappei!" dan ibu itu akhirnya terlepas dari sosok yang tinggi dan berambut coklat muda itu, Tappei Eguchi, suaminya.

"Ayolah Sayang, ingat ya, mulai besok aku akan tugas di Hokkaido selama 3 minggu" kata Tappei.

"Kita'kan jadi jarang ketemu, Miiko" lanjutnya kepada istrinya, Miiko Yamada, sekarang Miiko Eguchi, yang sedang menggembungkan kedua pipi dengan kesal.

"Aku tahu, Tappei," jawab Miiko, sambil masuk kedalam mansionnya, "Tapi, jangan sekarang, ku mohon. Aku sedang mengandung anak kita yang pertama, dan aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang salah dengan anak kita" jelasnya, dan Tappei menghelakan napasnya, lalu mencium Miiko sebentar.

Lalu, Tappei tersenyum kepada Miiko, "Kalau kau maunya seperti itu, aku akan memberimu jarak untuk sebulan ini" sambil menuntun Miiko ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Dan," katanya, sambil mencium dahi Miiko, "Ingat ya, aku akan selalu berusaha untuk membantumu semampuku" lalu Miiko tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan senang.

"Terima kasih, Tappei-Kun" jawabnya, sambil tidur dengan lelap.

**=o0o=**

Maru: UWAA! ABAL NIH FICT-NYA! *teriak gaje*

Natsumi: *sweatdrop* Maaf ya, (ini FB) Wind Scarlett! Fict-nya jadi aneh! Malah lebih aneh dari aneh! Dan PENDEK!

Maru: Lanjut! Ini adalah fict pertama (atau mungkin tidak) Kocchi Muitei Miiko, bahasa Indonesia disini! Jadi kemungkinan malah dapat sedikit review… #pundung

Natsumi: Rn'R (atau Read and Review), Please~


	2. Chapter 2

Maru: Dengan sebegitu stressnya, akan saya lanjutkan!

Natsumi: Yup!

=o0o=

Drabble 2: _Can I 'just' hope for your love?_

=o0o=

Deru angin sepoi-sepoi yang dingin merebah ketubuh cowok berambut gelap kemearahan. Dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkerut di wajahnya, Ia memandang _handy cam_ yang selalu Ia bawa, kemana pun Ia pergi. Membuka layar yang berada di samping lensa kamera itu. Cowok kelas 5 itu, Yoshiki Nomura, sedang melihat sebuah _video_ dari kameranya.

Sebuah _video_ tentang pesta ulang tahunnya si _dia_.

Sudah lama sejak Ia memendam sebuah perasaan kepada gadis berambut coklat madu itu. Sejak Ia berkenalan dengannya saat mereka kelas 1 SD, Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dadanya.

Sebuah tanda terlahirnya cinta didalam dirinya.

Dengan suka cita, Ia mulai menatap kembali layar yang kecil itu.

Didalamnya, terdapat seorang gadis yang tinggi dan berambut coklat madu, meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya, dengan gembira.

"Umur_nya_ sudah 11 tahun, sekarang..." ucap Yoshiki tanpa sadar, dengan sebuah senyuman, yang menggantikan kerutan, diwajahnya.

Dilayar tersebut, tertampak, bahwa, semua teman sekelas_nya_ memberi selamat ulang tahun kepada_nya_. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

_"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-11 ya, Miho!"_ Seru teman-teman mereka.

Senyum gadis itu, Miho Tanimura, melebar, _"Terima kasih, teman-teman!"_

"Sama-sama, Miho..." jawab Yoshiki tanpa sadar, lagi, dengan senyuman kecil.

"Yoshiki!" Seru sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar_ di kepalanya. Yoshiki memutarkan kepalanya, dan melihat bahwa, Miho sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"T-Tanimura, sedang apa kau ada disini?" Tanya Yoshiki, terkejut, karena dia _tidak _berada dirumahnya, dimana pesta ulang tahunnya diselenggarakan.

Sambil mengambil napas, yang terengah-engah, gadis itu, yang merupakan Miho, menjawab, "Karena kamu tidak ada disana, Yoshiki."

Jantung Yoshiki berhenti berdetak sesaat, ketika Ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut dari gadis itu.

"A-apa?" Sebuah rona yang memerah merayap ke wajahnya.

'untung saja diluar sini sudah gelap.' Pikir cowok itu, dengan lega.

Miho, yang tidak melihat rona merah diwajah Yoshiki, mengangguk.

"Iya, karena kamu itu temanku. Dan semuanya sedang menunggu kamu." Dengan kecewa, Yoshiki menggangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita kembali kerumahku, yuk." Sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"I-iya, Tanimura." Jawab Yoshiki, walau didalam hati Ia sudah berharap, 'Apakah aku _masih bisa_ berharap untuk memenangkan cintamu, Miho?'

"Tentu saja, Yoshiki," gumam Miho, seakan-akan Ia telah membaca pikiran dia, tentang dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Yoshiki tidak mendengarnya.

"Tentu saja kamu bisa."

Dan kedua 'pasangan' tersebut meninggalkan taman itu, untuk kembali kerumah Miho.

~OWARI~

=o0o=

Maru: Ini berarti Yoshiki/Miho, lho. Bagi yang belum tahu. Dan maaf sekali kalau ini ABAL dan GaJe sekali!

Natsumi: Rn'R!


End file.
